Ballista
CI-155Xa Ballista is a character serving the Illuminate in Supocalypse. Biography Not even Ballista's sure of its origin. As far as its databanks can recall, it was intended to be in a series of efficient, low-cost army of supers. Joining the mysterious Illuminate, drawn to its power and ambiguity, it seeks to find its creator and find if it's the last of the CI-155X series. It doesn't know anything about the virus or what the Illuminate's planning. Powers and Skills '''Energy Bolt Projection: '''Ballista uses short bursts of energy in order to fry its foes. It shoots these blasts out of its two arm cannons. The battery in its back provides it with this power. '''Bionic Physiology: '''Ballista is a robot. Combat Style and Weaknesses Ballista tends to out-manuver anyone who relies on brute force. In retaliation, it's not afraid to fry its foes using energy bolts. As shooting these bolts drains its battery, however, it sometimes relies on close combat. It can also combine close combat and the energy from its battery to perform lethal close attacks, although this drains its battery slightly more than simply shooting bolts. Due to its steel coat, it has the upper hand against supers who rely on their muscles or regular weapons. Ballista can't handle excess water, though. Personality All aspects of its "personality," such as its determination and its logicality, are programming quirks and happen subconsciously. For example, Ballista scans the faces of his targets and doesn't forget them as he hunts them down, making him both vengeful and persistent. Ballista works solo, but tends to be an excellent leader when controlling an army of machines. Although it's decisive, it's open to any ideas as long as it can grasp victory afterward. Ballista doesn't care about human morality, as they seem only like obstacles or means to get over them. Strong-willed, it immediately attempts to execute a mission that's given to it. However, Ballista tends to disobey protocol when a bigger distraction passes by. It thinks fast and logically in combat, but can't answer many questions that don't concern it or don't have an obvious answer of "yes" or "no." Goals and Beliefs Ballista shoots first, asks questions later. It's rutheless, as it can mow down many things standing between it and its objective. Also, it longs to find its creator and possibly any other robot in the same series. Outside of this creator, it doesn't care much about humans. Faction Status Ballista is mostly on guard duty or does manual labor while working for the Illuminate. Blissfully unaware of the virus, it supports other Illuminate members, although their hidden agenda concerning the virus remains a mystery to it. Not a high rank in the Illuminate. Additional Notes *Balllista is mute. Stories Analisk- Caved In: As of the prologue, Ballista has gone under the ownership of a shady scientist of the Illuminate. This man is not its creator, but is a master to it, a higher force of authority. It tries to please him and takes his opinion into account when performing tasks for both of their benefit. Category:Genderless Category:Illuminate